User blog:Bulls12345/Darth Vader vs Corvo Attano
A Battle Between TwO Masked Badasses. Darth Vader , legendary cold and calculating Sith lord known for conquering the galaxy for the Empire vs Corvo Attano , a "dishonored" assassin whose vengeance spread death and devastation in Dunwall WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? Darth Vader Special: The Force (Darkside) - The Force is a powerful weapon employed by both the Jedi and the Sith. For the Sith however, the force they called the Dark Side is fueled by negative emotions such as fear, anger, rage, and hate. The Darkside of the Force doesn't just grant the Sith telekinesis, but other powers as well such as telepathy (mind trick), electokinesis, and enhanced speed and strength. Although Darth Vader cannot utilize the Force Lightning as this would damage him and daage his armor. The Force can also be used to defend, such as creating forcefields and energy fields. The most experienced of all the masters can use it to perform feats such as covering a whole planet in a vegetative forest, or ripple or create dark holes. As Obi-Wan said, "The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Other Force Attacks (taken from the Wookipedia): * Drain Knowledge * Force Crush * Kinetite * Force Destruction * Force Barriers * Saber throw * Force Push * Force Repulse * Force wave Main X-factor: Darth Vader has always had a troubled past. He was born as a slave in a desert planet, his only friend and companion as a child was a flimsy robot, his mother was sold and murdered, his beloved wife Padme died of childbirth (his worst fear), and getting his body burned by his own master that resulted with the hollow armor attached unto him. His past could be an advantage or a disadvantage in the battle. Darth Vader fought his battle with no regards to morality, he is unflinching and fearless, and ready to take on everyone, even the Emperor, to achieve his mysterious goals. Corvo Attano Special: Stealth and Supernatural Abilities - As an assassin Corvo is a master in stealth and fieldcraft. His body is in peak human condition and he is a superb close quarter combatant and strategist. Aside from his physical skills he also has supernatural abilities given to him by the Outsiders. This lets him do incredible feats such as teleportation (blink), dark vision, summoning a swarm of rats, possess people, time manipulation (slow, forward, or freeze time), fast regenatative healing factor, control the wind, tap into bloodthirst, and to turn fallen foes into ash using Shadow Kill. Corvo's Supernatural Abilities (taken from the Dishonored wiki): * Blink * Dark Vision * Devouring Swarm * Possession * Bend time * Wind blast/ aerokinesis * Vitality/ Physical and Healing boost * Blood thirst * Agility/ Increase Speed and Agility * Shadow Kill Main X-Factor: Corvo is highly experienced, military trained and serving both as an assassin and a royal guard. He is quiet and stoic, always firm and loyal to his friends. He is mysterious, and tends to live in secrecy. Another main factor is his tenacity, he rarely backs down from a fight and will always find a way to get justice (victory) done. He is also compassionate, when time is given to him he helps people who need his help, like saving a little girl, and fighting in a coup detat to destroy the corrupt. Corvo is a fast assassin, he kills his victims with speed and grace, without them knowing what hit them. In the heat of battle, Corvo can turn into a bloodthirsty killer with adrenaline and supernatural means, resulting in the deaths of multiple enemies at once with ease. His reputation is enough to put fear in the hearts of his enemies. X-Factors (Reasons are needed) #Strength #Speed/Agility #Intelligence #Experience #Mental Health #Physical Health BATTLE "Let's have a duel daddy," Little Emily said to his father Corvo as the two were having a family picnic in a beautiful garden outside the walls of Dunwall. The weather was cool and the place was peaceful. Corvo happily watches as his daughter grabs a branch and started swinging widly with laughter. Then out of nowhere a huge white flying ship roared from the sky. Corvo and Emily was startled as the ship landed feets away from them. Its doors open, smoke came out, and a tall dark figure emerges. The figure's harsh breathing filled both Corvo and Emily's ears. He was Darth Vader. And he came with hostility. "Protector! I have come for you. I came here on the behalf of the Emperor, the ruler of the galaxy and those beyond it. The Emperor requests your presence and you must acknowledge him as your superior. Remove your weapons and come forth subjetively, and I will take you to him. Disagree... you and your daughter pay with your lives. Corvo didn't like the way Vader talked. He subjects to no one, especially to someone whom has yet to earn his trust. Corvo instructs Emily to go back to the Callista, which the girl obediently follows. Emily knows that her father can defeat that monster. Corvo then puts on his mask and threatens Vader to back off. "Hmm. So it seems. Prepare yourself protector," as Vader raises a flash of light in his hands. It was a deadly lightsaber. Corvo unfolds his blade and the two square off. Vader slashes with his lightsaber. Corvo attempts to block it, but the saber cuts through his sword and the right side of his chest. Blood splurts out and orvo was hurt badly. Vader then proceed with a second swipe but Corvo anticipates and kicks him in the chest. Corvo throws a grenade at Vader and exploded. But Vader seemed unfazed inside a Force barrier. Vader throws his lightsaber at Corvo but Corvo dodged it before letting out a barrage of bullets from his pistols. Vader blocks the bullets with ease. But then was suddenly attacked by Corvo from behind with his assassin blade, ripping through Vader's armor and into backside flesh. Vader angrily pummels Corvo in the face and proceeds to use force to lift Corvo up and chokes him. "You have put much of a fight Protector. But sadly this ends now," Vader said. Corvo escapes by using Blink and fires his pistols again. Vader uses the Force to stop the bullets and sends them back to Corvo, hitting him in the torso and leg. Corov kneels down in pain. Vader approaches with his saber ready. Corvo summons a swarm of rats to Vader's feet which crawls over the Dark Lord's body and attacks. Vader tries deperattely to shrug off the rats with his lightsaber and Force. But is too late to see a bomb attached to one of the rats that blasts him away. Corvo then runs towards Vader and throws a spring razor. As the Vader tries to get on his feet his feet got blasted by flying blades that ripped through the flesh of his skin, putting him to his knees. He then lifts massive boulders and throws it at Corvo. Corvo dodges with his blink and uses the wind to throw one boulder at Vader. Vader slices the boulder with his saber. Vader in a feat of rage, createst a massive force repulse, lifting Corvo and other things in a giant Force spiral. Corvo floats up and down with boulders hitting him mid air, before Vader throws everything away and sends Corvo hitting torso first into a tree, breaking four of his ribs in the process. Vader performs a kinetite at Corvo, but the assassin freezes the time allowing him to dodge it easily and goes towards vader with a swipe to the sith's abdomen. Vader attacks with a slice, but Corvo manages to block the lightsaber by hitting the hilt. Corvo attempts to stab Vader's face, but the Dark Lord grabs a hold of Corvos blade. And the two squares off face to face. Debris flying everywhere. The weather turning black And lightning in the sky. Corvo in a fit of bloodthirst, uses blink and swipes Vader multiple times with his blade in the back. Digging further through the Dark Lord's metallic body. With a strong finisher, Corvo slashes Vader's face. Splurting blood and the Dark Lord's mask sliced into two, showing his horrible pale face. Vader uses force to send Corvo away. But then sees a bomb sticking in his armor, exploding and blasting him. Vader's armor was destroyed, and he was on his knees trying to stand. Seeing this, Corvo runs towards Vader, vader tries throws his lightsaber but Corvo uses blink to get nearer. Corvo then freezes time and carries Vader towards the path of the lightsaber. Vader then gets hit with his own lightsaber in the chest. Vader was face down in the open, with Corvo's blade aimed at him. Then suddenly, a disfigured man in a hood came out from the ship. "Yes! Yes! Kill him! He is weak! Broken! You can take you rightful place at my side! He threatened your daughter with fear, he almost killed you, he almost separated you. You are more powerful than him! Finish him off! and take your place at my side!" Corvo ignores him and punches Vader in the face. He summoned a swarm of rats that proceeds to eat the Dark Lord. As the remaining flesh in his body is slowly gnawed and eaten, Vader lets out a painful cry of anguish and panickingly tries to keep the rats off. But it was too late for him. Vader lets out a short gasp of desperation, and falls to the ground dead. Corvo then uses Shadow Kill, and the one who was known as Darth Vader exploded in a pile of ash, gone forever. The hooded man appraoches Corvo, ready to welcome him with open arms. But then a powerful force greeted him in the opposite side. It was the Outsider, floating in midair with smoke coming from his back, and he was not please with the Emperor's intrusion. "This...seems interesting. You here. Far away from your garbage you called an Empire." "You dare! I am a ruler. You are --" "a man you wanted to be," The Outsider cuts off. "You have just as much power here as a sewer rat." "Your bluff means nothing. Nothing is more powerful than the Dark Side! We are just in the beginning of my plan. You will fall as I have foreseen," The Emperor said before unhilting his lightsaber. With a signal, hundreds of Siths and Dark Jedi came running down from the spaceship, their red lightsaber ready. The outsider gives his own signal, and the Whalers charges with their blades, bombs, and guns. The Emperor and the outsider battles each other, and the battle between the two forces has started. And Corvo stands there listening as others hack one another. But then a voice came into his head. "You still hasn't yet chosen," The Emperor said in Corvo's mind. Expert's Opinion Corvo Attano won because his supernatural abilities was better and more versatile than Vader's Force and it offered a variety of attacks. Corvo also was in better shape and he was simply stronger and faster than Vader. Another reason that cost Darth Vader the battle is that he was physically weaker, relying too much on his armor to even move and breath. Corvo Attano is the Deadliest Warrior. Category:Blog posts